justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Panau
Welcome to Panau is the first Agency mission in Just Cause 2, that also serves as a tutorial for some gameplay elements. Introduction Rico Rodriguez, the protagonist, has just arrived in Panau, in search of Tom Sheldon, his friend and mentor, who is believed to have gone rogue. Moments after arrival, the helicopter starts getting shot at by the Flak Cannons that the United States had sold to Panau. Use the gallery near the bottom of the page for reference with the walkthrough. Walkthrough A fellow agent, Marshall, gets shot and falls out of the H-62 Quapaw helicopter, scattering PDA memory units all around the Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi military base. He also still has Rico's PDA. You have to then free fall from the helicopter and grab the PDA from the dead gunner. Then parachute and land outside the Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi military base. Maria Kane will then guide you through the rest of the mission. Once the first intel card is retrieved, the guards are alerted and you'll have to kill the first few of them with the new and improved Grappler. Kane then tells Rico to obtain a gun. The first guards are armed with Pistols at level 1. You can use a Cable car to get to the next part of the base. Once the second card is retrieved a hostile attack-helicopter shows up. You'll have to use the conveniently close-by Flak Cannon to shoot it down. Kane will then tell you that a soldier has taken the third intel card and is trying to make a run for it. Get to the soldier's location. He is located at a remote part of the base. The only way to get there is by the Cable car. If you think the cable car would take too long, you can also use a combination of the Grappler and the Parachute. Once you've killed everybody there and taken the card, Kane will show up in the helicopter and tell you to grapple onto it. She will fly you to the next part of the base, to get the next card. However, you can also deploy on the ground, to get a better shot on enemies. This is recommended, because you are therefore less exposed to return fire. Once retrieving it, Kane tells you that she's unable to extract you until the SAMs are destroyed. There are Triggered Explosives behind them, in a box. It's also possible to destroy them with Fragmentation Grenades, but you should be careful with aiming, because the grenades will only be able to destroy them, if they explode as close to the SAMs as possible. After destroying the SAMs, Kane tells you to "hold your ground" until she arrives. This means that you should not leave the area where the SAMS are. The Panau Military will try to reconquer this part of the base. If you have a Minigun, use it. It can destroy the APC and jeeps easier and faster. Get behind the SAM platforms if you need to take cover, but do not grapple anywhere. If you go too far, Kane will never come to get you. There will not be any warning. The mission will just become stuck. Alternatively, wait it out on the higher surrounding platforms, where only few soldiers spawn. If everything goes well, Kane will show up again and you'll have to grapple to the helicopter to escape. Rico will get into the helicopter and you'll be flown to The Agency's last contact in Panau - Karl Blaine. This brings you directly to the starting point of the next Agency mission, "Casino Bust", which will start automatically. Don't try to prevent it, or you'll have to start from the beginning again. Trivia *The Agency version of the H-62 Quapaw is unique and unobtainable. **It's armed with a Mounted Gun at the open door. **It's equipped with an autopilot. Everybody is at the back of the helicopter at first, but then Kane takes control, without anyone having to switch seats. The pilots seat must have been empty at the start of the mission, unless Kane hijacked it. ** It is the only black one in the game, unless you mod other H-62 Quapaws. *It is possible to complete this base to 100 % during this mission, but that can only be done before obtaining the last PDA card. *If you need help with the grappler, see the main article: Protec Grappler G3. The grappler can be used for many things, other than just convenient fast travel, including combat. *The Miniguns can be lifted from their tripods and used to destroy any of the Sabotage Destructible Objects, including the SAMs. Taking one of the miniguns; destroying the SAMs with it and using it to fight off the soldiers that attack you while waiting for the helicopter is possibly the easiest way to complete this mission. *How the Panau Military gets vehicles up there remains a mystery, as there are no roads leading to the top of the base. There's no sane reason to airlift vehicles to a base like this. *The game time is locked on 2:30 AM during the mission. *The Elite soldiers carry submachine guns before you blow up the SAMs. After you blow up the SAMs you'll see the Panauan Military Elite soldiers equip themselves with Assault Rifles, Machine Guns and Shotguns, and the Rangers carry submachine guns, sawed-off shotguns, and revolvers instead of just the Pistol. *You will never see Marshall again without mods. *After destroying the SAMs, it is possible to get into the garage where the vehicles attacking you come out. It is impossible to be stuck however, as there is a switch inside that will let you open the garage door. *After collecting the fourth memory card and grappling onto Kane's helicopter, the player can see a person with the same model as Marshall in the cockpit. Perhaps that could be a brother of Marshall? *The "No ordinary mission" trailer shows fragments of this mission (at the 1:19 timestamp) which show that this mission was originally set during daytime. *There's a grunt carrying a rocket launcher on top of one of the unique attached silos. If Rico wants it, then he'll have to be very careful, for if Rico grapples to the silo or anywhere below it, the grunt will fire, destroying the silo and probably killing you. This is probably the first 2-handed weapon that's ever seen, before you reach the SAMs and the Elites start carrying 2-handed weapons as well. *Realistically, there would be several flak cannons with the amount of flak being fired at the Agency H-62 Quapaw in the cut-scene, but there are only two flak cannons found at the base. *Also in the cut-scene where the SAMs are firing at Kane, in the game itself the two SAMs are not firing. Probably because they are programmed to fire on Rico only. *This is practically the only time in a mission where you can see someone else skydiving (albeit dead) other than Rico. In gameplay, Panauan paratroopers can be seen as air support. *If you access your PDA after reaching Marshall, you will see that you start out with 1000 Chaos points and $5000. *You can see the Gunung Gila Pangkat facility during the skydiving/parachute part, as well as other military bases. *This mission is similar to Devil's Drop Zone, the first Agency mission in Just Cause, where you also start out Skydiving, but in that mission you land at a beachhead instead of this mission, where you land outside of a military base. *This is one of only three Agency missions where the SV-1003 Raider is featured. *During the part where Kane says she is "going to make a pass around that building", all the soldiers can be killed with one shot, even the rocket launcher atop the silo. *During the part where you have to catch up with Marshall (dead) to get your PDA, the objective says "Catch up with the dead gunner", which is odd, since it was clearly Rico that was firing the mounted gun. Perhaps the developers meant to make Marshall man the gun? *This is the only time there will ever be two minigun operators at those kinds of minigun emplacements. Even military bases with that kind of dual minigun emplacement only have one operator. *A rather cool scenario would have been if Marshall downloaded the info onto the PDA and gotten shot in a weak area (as opposed to being killed) and fallen out of the helicopter. When Rico goes to save him, they land on the ground and Marshall becomes your accomplice, appearing in multiple missions and possibly a few sidemissions. *Marshall uses a Assault Rifle (briefly), which might support a possible fact that the Assault Rifle was made in the U.S. and it bears a very strong resemblance to the Colt M4A1, which is also U.S. made. *This mission marks the first appearance of the H-62 Quapaw, UH-10 Chippewa, MV V880, and SV-1003 Raider. On that note, only military vehicles are featured in this mission. Gallery Marshall.png|Kane, Rico and Marshall in the unique Agency H-62 Quapaw. Skydiving over the Berawan Besar Mountains.jpg|Skydiving over the Berawan Besar Mountains. Just Cause 2 Walkthrough-Welcome to Panau Pt. 1 2731.jpg|One of the cable car stations. Welcome to Panau (ramp to the SAMs).jpg|The ramp to the place with the SAMs. Welcome to Panau (grapple to the helicopter).jpg|Grapple to the helicopter. Welcome to Panau (base explosion).jpg|Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi, the base. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi.jpg|Another view of the base. Rico's first landing in Panau.jpg|Rico's first landing in Panau, during the mission Welcome to Panau. Agency H-62 Quapaw plus Maria and a possible brother of Marshall.JPG|Kane and a possible brother of Marshall. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content